


Did You Kill Him?

by briancap



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Dark, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 10:11:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9603398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briancap/pseuds/briancap
Summary: The death of Shiono at the hands of Nimura.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was rereading Tokyo Ghoul:Re and read the chapter with Nimura giving Eto pate made from Shiono and was wondering if someone had written a story about how Shiono died. Since no one had, I decided to write one myself. I hope you all like it.

Nimura wasn't surprised at all when the orders came to kill Shunji Shiono, in fact, he was expecting it and eagerly waiting for it. So when the command came from the mouths of his V superiors, his already toothy smile got even wider. Eto was behind the walls of Cochlea but he was serious when he said he would punish her hard and good. Since she was locked up in cage where she belonged, he couldn't punish her physically but he could punish her mentally.

 

Nimura didn't know too much about the relationship Shiono had with Eto, but considering the fact that he is still alive despite knowing her secret all this time, and the fact that he was initially reluctant to reveal her location, shows that they most likely have a good connection. And Nimura was never one to break a connection.

 

He would instead strengthen that connection and have Shiono become apart of Eto forever.

 

He whistled quietly, walking with a pep to his step as he made his way to Shiono's apartment. It was late at night, with the full moon out and Nimura tilted his head up and grinned at the white light that lit up the almost black sky.

 

X

 

 _My high school bullies_ _w_ _ere_ _right, I should have became a janitor._ Shiono thought, as he laid in bed in the darkness of the night. Deep in the back of his mind, Shiono knew a time would come when Eto's secret would mean trouble for him. He just wondered when and what the outcome of it all would be. He undoubtedly knew prison would most likely be the end result for him, but he remained with Eto all the same. Not being able to abandon her and now he's paying the price.

 

So far, he only lost his job and if that was the worst that would happen to him, then Shiono would consider himself lucky. He turned over in his bed and closed his eyes for a bit, hoping sleep would come to him.

 

It seemed sleep had blessedly come to him for a few minutes or hours when he was awoken by a strange sound. His breathing stopped, his hair stood on end, and he stayed perfectly still. There was absolute silence in his apartment, the darkness from before had receded a bit and the moon shone pale light through his glass window. After a few moments that seemed to go on forever, he sat up and was greeted with the sight of a black trench coat with gold buttons. As he raised his head, he seen a tall slim built man standing over him. The man was young, with black hair parted on the right and a black mole underneath his eye. He was smiling down at him, showing off straight white teeth.

 

The now panicking-recently-fired editor instantly recalled he was one of the two CCG members who had taken him into custody. His worst fears confirmed, he was going to be arrested and sent to prison since he released Eto's book, though they would probably say his arrest was for harboring a ghoul.

 

Shiono immediately backed away from the man and scooted to the other side of his bed. “What are you doing here?” He demanded, trying to put some bravery into his voice. “Have you come to arrest me?”

 

The black haired investigator clapped his hands together in a dramatic fashion, his smile getting wider with every second that passed. “I am here to take you to Eto.” He told him in a cheerful voice.

 

“What do you mean?” Shiono tried to back up some more but the man's hand was wrapped around his neck and dug in with a harsh grip before he lifted Shiono up and tossed him across the room.

 

Stars were in his eyes and blood was streaming down his nose and was in his mouth from where he had bitten his tongue. The pain was so intense that it took Shiono a second to realize what just happened. His horror multiplied by twenty when he also came to the realization that the investigator wasn't actually human, as no human would be able to fully lift a grown man by the neck and throw him as far as he did.

 

He opened his mouth and attempted to scream but it was cut off by the same hand wrapping around his neck and throwing him again. This time, his front teeth popped out from the force of the impact as he hit the floor.

 

“You see, it's like killing a chicken. You have to be careful not to harm or puncture those sweet insides otherwise what's the point of killing it?” His voice was still that happy, sweet as ice cream, voice.

 

Shiono's face was a bloody mess of confusion. _Killing a chicken...what? He wasn't making any kind of sense._

 

“There are a lot of ways to kill a chicken, many people tend to go with decapitation. Quick, efficient, and painless for the chicken. But it's bloody and I just washed my coat so that's out of the question but another way of killing a chicken is by breaking it's neck.” He said cheerfully. “You can snap it or you can wring it around until it breaks, I prefer the latter.” The grin that graced his young face was as sweet and innocent as a puppy.

 

Back against the wall, the door being to his left, Shiono wondered if he could outrun this human...ghoul? Monster. All he had to do was call out for help to get attention and hopefully someone would hear him and help him.

 

Plan thought out, he seen the man walking his way slowly and went into motion. Standing up quickly which was harder than he thought due to the dizziness from being swung around, Shiono ran for his life. He must have ran slow or the investigator ran fast because three seconds after moving his feet, he felt a hand on the back of his neck. “Oh no you don't.”

 

Once again, he was thrown across the room.

 

“Now, when it comes to breaking a chicken's neck, you can do it several ways. You can just snap it with both your hands or you can use one hand to grab it by it's feet.” As he said that, he picked up Shiono's right ankle. “And use the other hand and grab it by it's neck.”

 

Thankfully, Shiono didn't feel any hands on his neck but the man above him simply laughed.

 

“Since my hands don't extend that long, I'll use my foot instead.”

 

He placed his left foot on Shiono's neck, not applying too much pressure and Shiono instantly brought his hands up to clasp around the investigator's own ankle, and with a lot of effort, tried to push it off him but to no avail.

 

With his left leg on Shiono's neck and using both his arms to grab Shiono's right ankle, he laughed, before pushing his foot down on his neck and using his arms to pull his leg. The tension instantly cut off his air supply but soon Shiono started to feel a slow burn as his leg was being pulled further and further, though the foot on his neck didn't let up.

 

Veins appeared on his forehead and he couldn't even let out a scream. His teeth mashed together painfully and his struggling intensified with every passing second. Above him, he could hear child-like giggling and soon, black spots appeared in the corners of his eyes. His grip on the investigator's ankle started to slip and with a sick _crack_ , the human named Shiono moved no more.

 

X

 

 _That was funner than I thought._ He chuckled, looking at the now dead editor laying on the floor. Nimura straightened himself up and headed to the kitchen. He was a man of his word and would reunite Shiono with Eto, as he had said.

 

He had everything he needed; a pot, water, and an au natural liver with no added hormones or steroids. At least Furuta didn't think so. Grabbing a chef's knife, he walked over to the soon to be cold body and knelt down. He took off his black trench coat, as he said before, he didn't want to get it bloody since he had just washed it, and got to work.

 

He placed the sharp tip of the knife in the middle of the man's chest and slowly sliced downward until he reached the belly button, observing the skin rip open and exposing those nice organs inside with a glint in his eyes. Setting down the knife, he grabbed both flaps of skin and pulled them backwards so the organs would be fully exposed.

 

Nimura quickly spotted the liver (this wasn't his first time opening up a body) under the right rib cage and with a quick punch, shattered the protective bones. Reaching his bare hands into the man's stomach, Nimura quickly pulled out the liver and carried it back to the kitchen and placed it in a pot of water, turning on the stove to the highest setting to get everything boiling. Once it started to boil, he turned down the heat and let it simmer for 20 minutes, before draining the water and placing the meat into a blender. After greasing his hands with extra virgin olive oil, he formed the now smooth blended meat into seven small rectangles and let it chill before placing it in a plastic container.

 

Eto would have an amazing meal and Shiono would see her once again. A perfect fairy tail ending to their story. So touching, you could almost cry.

 


End file.
